csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-3
:For the original version, see UMP45. SKULL-3 is an anti-zombie submachine gun built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online based on the UMP45. Overview The Skull-3 is an anti-zombie submachine gun chambered with 35 rounds of .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge and is capable of being dual-wielded. When being dual-wielded, it fires 70 rounds of .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge. This weapon is also equipped with a nondetachable suppressor, foregrip, extended magazine (+10 magazine capacity) and a usable scope single mode. Release date Skull-3 was released on: *'South Korea': 12 January 2012 alongside Zombie Escape mode. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': There was a resale alongside Decoy and Skull-11 on 25 April 2012. **There was a resale alongside Zombie 4: Darkness on 14 January 2014. **There was a resale alongside Envymask on 11 February 2014. *'China': There was a resale alongside Shoreline on 22 January 2014. *'Japan': 22 February 2012 alongside Zombie Escape. *'Indonesia': 12 September alongside Toxicity. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 7 November 2012 alongside Zombie SD Sprays and Nightmare. *'Turkey': 14 May 2014 alongside New Zombie Shelter. Tips *When dual-wielded: **The rate of fire is higher than most submachine guns. **The weight is lower than M134 Minigun. **It has similar reload style as the Dual MP7A1's. **The accuracy is same as the MG3. **The recoil is slightly higher than the MG3. Normal Matches= *Original: Not recommended as it could waste the user's money. *Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Basic: Recommended due its fair damage, accuracy, low recoil, high rate of fire, light weight and usable scope in single mode. *Use dual mode in close combat as it has high damage and very high rate of fire. *Use single mode to engage enemies in medium to long range combat. *Try to fire in 3-rounds burst to maintain a good accuracy. |-| Zombie Mods= *35 rounds of A mode can deal 700 ~ 2800 damage, while 70 rounds of B mode can deal 1960 ~ 7840 damage to zombies. *Combine B mode with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Use A mode to efficiently escape from zombies or as backup when using a melee weapon; use B mode to kill zombies. *Take note that B mode is not suitable to engage zombies in open areas due to it's heavy weight. Instead, use melee weapons such as the Skull-9 or Nata Knife to kill zombies while using A mode to stun or escape from zombies. *However, if the user has reached a safe human camp such as the ducts, it is recommended to switch to B mode as it has high damage and very high rate of fire. *Skull-3 can kill a host zombie easily due to its high damage and very high rate of fire when using B mode. *Fire Skull-3 in bursts for both modes to conserve ammunition. *A mode has really low recoil and very high stun power, enabling the user to fire accurately while running. Also, the zombie is hardly move when shot due to high stun power. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Using B mode on barricades help players to gain money faster. Furthermore, its very high rate of fire favors in destroying barricades efficiently. *Recommended when dealing with mini-bosses. However, the player needs proper skills to dodge their attacks. *Use B mode to handle large amount of zombies because it has high damage and very high rate of fire. *70 rounds of Skull-3 in B mode can deal around 10850 ~ 21700 damages to bosses, noted that attack power has been maxed. |-| Human Scenario= *It can kill the Titan easily due to its high damage and very high rate of fire. *It can also be used to destroy barriers very quickly. *Skull-3 is also good in dealing with bosses. Tactics facing Skull-3 users Original *Skull-3 users are fast, mobile, silent and deadly if the users are experienced. *With B mode, they can annihilate your whole team easily with 70 rounds. *Sniper rifles and far-middle ranged weapon are recommended, don't try to approach them directly unless you have good skills. Zombie mods *Usually, Skull-3 users will go with B mode, so they're deadly but slow movement. If they're not in ducts, infect them quickly, especially when they are reloading in B mode. *With Deadly Shot, Skull-3 in B mode can take down several <6000 HP zombies in ducts. *Light types zombies are recommended when dealing with Skull-3 users. *Skull-3 has high stun (nearly the same with MP5) and low knockback power. *Try not to engage Skull-3 users alone, especially if they use the Deadly Shot skill. Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerard: Gerard is seen arming with an Skull-3 in a promotion poster. Comparison to UMP45 (A mode) Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *Higher clip size (+10) *Higher reserve ammo (+100) *Has zoom ability *Can be switched to dual mode *High penetration power *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) Negative *Higher recoil (+2%) *Heavier (+2% weight) *More expensive (+$2300) *Less accurate (-7%) *More expensive ammunition cost Comparison with Dual Kriss (B mode) Positive *Higher firepower (+5) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *More accurate (+3%) Negative *Heavier (+26% weight) *More expensive (+$2000) *Higher recoil (+10%) Comparison with Balrog-III (A mode) Positive *Higher damage (+3%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+5) *Cheaper Neutral *Same knockback *Usable scope *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *Lower accuracy (-3%) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Has no Balrog Charging System *More expensive ammunition Gallery Single= File:Skull3_viewmodel.png|View model anima_skull3.gif|Fire and reload animations SK3_fpA.jpg|In-game screenshot sk3wm.png|World model ingame-I.jpg|Indonesia poster SGCSO_291012_skull3_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Skull3_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Skull3_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster 375523 10150587556005783 9458760782 11217909 1447276845 n.jpg|Gerard with Skull-3 sk3cp.png|China poster Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound |-| Dual= File:Skull3_viewmodel2.png|View model 184945_484499604905035_1165072011_n.jpg|In-game screenshot ingame-3.jpg|Indonesia poster 50504b6aa962413474394669.jpg|Ditto, website Gerrard dual skull.jpg|Gerard with Dual Skull-3 Draw sound Have you purchases the Skull-3? Yes No Trivia *User's running speed will increase when the dual-wield Skull-3 is thrown away during its reload animation for 2-3 seconds. The reverse happens with the M134 Minigun. *Earlier version of Skull-3 has the ammo costs only $35 per 35 bullets. *The word "Skull-3" can be seen on the weapon. *Despite the ACOG's scope cap is still closed, the scope can still be used normally in single-wield. **The scope has the words Aopoint on the side, a corruption of the real-world company Aimpoint. *Oddly, if compared to Skull-4, it is heavier although it is submachine gun. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 AZ user Category:Skull series Category:German weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rex weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with usable scopes